My world crashed
by smileymee16
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Nick broke Miley's heart, miley left, and is back after 9 years of staying away. When Nick has an encounter with her, he is more surprised at what she brought back from Australia!


**So i made this little One-Shot..it's pretty sadd :/**

Thursday; another day spent without her. Another week without seeing her. Another month without kissing her. Another year without loving her. I know I was the one to screw things up, I was the one who broke up with her, I was the one who made her family leave. No, I'm not guessing, I'm actually the one to do all those things; she explained so herself in a letter I found on my front door the day she and her family left. We were young, and in love, and it was true love. You may say you don't find the one you love at 14, but I did; and a year later, I ended that love.

I didn't find love afterward, but I did find someone close to it, just not the way she made me feel. But, unfortunately, it ended when I found out she cheated on me. It was 3 years ago anyway, I'm still young; 24 to be exact. Oh I never go to introduce myself, I'm Nick Jonas.

"Dude, let's go to the park and, I don't know, play some football or something; I'm bored." That person speaking is my older brother Joe. He's not that older than me, he's 27, and he's engaged to a wonderful girl named Demi. She was best friends with her; no, I lied, they were more like sisters. Inseparable since the day I met them.

"Sure, ask Kev, and Frankie; make it interesting." I stand up from the couch I was currently sitting on, and straighten out my shirt. "On it," Joe says, making his way over to the kitchen to grab his phone. I hear him murmur some words, dial a couple numbers, and finally, he's back.

"They're in, let's go, they're on way," I nod, and grab my keys and phone, and make my way out of our family house in Los Angeles, California. Our family doesn't live together anymore; after Joe became successful after taking over the family business, he bought a beach house in LA. I, on the other hand, became a musician. It was always my dream to become that, so after my carrier took off amazingly, I bought a house in Toluca Lake. My oldest brother, Kevin, became a lawyer, and made a good amount of money, he moved to Malibu with his wide, Danielle, and are now expecting a second child. My littlest brother Frankie is still in college, so he lives on campus for now, but he's studying to become a doctor, and he's doing an amazing job at it, top of the class.

"Is the football in your car or mine?" Joe asks me, while I lock the front door of our family house. When I know it's safely locked, I turn around and head towards my car. "My car," I unlock it, and settle myself in the driver seat. I turn the engine on, and wait for Joe to put on his seat belt. Once that was finished, we made our way to the park.

"So how's Demi?" I ask, looking at Joe for a split second, and then back at the road. From the corner of my eye, I see him shrug and look out the window. "Fine I guess; she's dress shopping with Taylor and Selena today," I nod, and press the break when the red light comes to show.

"Did you guys agree on a date?" I ask, turning fully to him. He nods his head and looks back at me. "November 17th," I nod and look back at the light, seeing it's still red. We stay in silence for a while, before I decide to put some music on. Not surprising me, one of my songs were on.

"How did you ever do it anyway?" Joe asks me. I look at the light and start going once again as I see it was green. I look at Joe confusingly, before he asks again. "The music thing, how'd you do it," I laugh and shake my head.

"I followed my dream," he nods and I park into the park parking lot. We head out, and I quickly grab the football from my trunk before closing it and locking it. "Hey Frankster!" Joe yells, jogging Frankie's way and giving him a man hug.

"What's up buddy," I ruffle his head and pat his back and we start walking towards an empty space to play. "We're Kev?" I ask, noticing he's not here. "He went back to get Dany something, he's on his way," just then I hear a honk, and Kevin jogging out of his car.

"Sorry I'm late, Dany wanted Taco Bell," I nod and continue walking before I bum into someone. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry,"

"No it's my fault, I should've-" and my breath hitched. She looked even more beautiful than ever, her crystal blue orbs, shined like I'd never seen them shine before, her body was still a tiny frame, but this time more developed.

"Nick!" She yelled, swinging her arms around my neck; instinctively, I wrap my arms around her waist, and hold her close, before she let's go.

"Miley, uh, wha-what are you doing here?" she smiles and hugs me one more time before answering. "I moved back, oh my God it's so good to see you," and that's when I noticed. Right there in that instant did I notice a silver diamond ring on top of the silver band. She was married.

"I see, what made you move back?" she chuckled and shrugged, looking around for a bit. "I don't know, I missed California, it's where every amazing memory I have," I nod and smile until a little girl comes running from the side. She's so small, with brown-blond hair, these blue eyes people would die for, and the silliest smile on her face.

"Mommy, mommy, guess what?" Miley picks her up, and starts giggling around with the little miniature her. "What?"

"I beat daddy in a race," just then a tall, blond, blue eyed man comes running, pretending to be out of breath. "She sure did," he says in an Australian accent. "Ha, told you I would,"

"Come here," he says, picking her up and ticking her until she gives in. "You have a daughter?" Miley turns around, runs a hand through her hair, with the goofiest smile on her face and nods her head.

"Yeah, she's 4, right Briana?" Briana nods her head and stand right in front of me. "Who are you?" she says in a voice that could make you smile 1000x bigger than ever.

"Sweetie this is Nick, one of mommy's old friends, and oh my God I totally ignored you guys," I look back at the shock faces of my brothers. Miley runs up to them and hugs every single one of them. They're faces never leaving that expression.

"So, you're mommy's old friend?" Briana asks again. I nod my head before she studies me. "You look like your nice, so, I guess you could be friends with mommy, but daddy has the final say,"

Briana walks over to her dad and brings him over to me. "Daddy, s he OK to be mommy's friend." Her dad looks down at Briana and picks her up.

"I don't see why not; I'm Liam by the way," he extends his hand out and I shake it firmly. "Nick," we stop shaking hands and everything becomes awkward for a second.

"So, where did you move to?" I ask, walking back to a bench, with Mily. Now, my brothers are playing football with Liam while Briana goes off and plays with the other kids in the park.

"Um, in Toluca Lake actually," my eyes widen and smile is forced to stay away from my face. "That's amazing, I moved there a couple years ago to," we spend the rest of the time catching up. I found out she got married 4 years ago, when she was 21, and became pregnant in an instant. I found out where she was all these years, Australia, with her family. Her family came back to the US about 6 years ago when Miley entered college, where she met Liam. Throughout the whole time she was talking, my heart was breaking.

"So now, here I am," she finishes and smiles. I could never get used to that smile. It always made me feel something in the pit of my stomach. "I'm glad your back," I say honestly.

"It's glad to be back," we stay talking for a little while longer before Briana was tired and wanted to go home.

"Well I think the little princess needs her rest so I guess we're going to go now," Miley announces. "She huge Kevin first, then Frankie, does the old hand shake her and Joe used to do, and Finally turns to me.

"You should call time," she hands me a card with her number on it. "You will be expecting a call," she wraps her arms around my neck, and I wrap mine around her small waist.

"I missed you," we both said in unison as we let go. As I see her walking by with Briana in her arms, and Liam by her side, I can't stop thinking about, how it would be like if it was me. If I had never broken up with her, and never left her the way I did, we would've probably been holding a little Miley in my arms, with Mileys hand in mine, intertwined like it always was.

I noticed, that letting her go didn't only break her heart, but it broke mine. After seeing what I saw today, I figured out, the day I left Miley Ray Stewart was the day **my world crashed**.

**Soo what did you think? I was kind of wondering of turning this into a story but idkk..R/R and let me know if you want this as a story or not! :D But yeah, it was pretty sad..poor Nick :/**

**smileymee16 ;] x3  
**


End file.
